The Amazing Spider-Sara
by HelljumperScout
Summary: When Sara Quin is bitten by a spider, things start looking up for her espically with a certain Tegan Rain. Quinlove
1. Monday Morning

**The Amazing Spider-Sara**

**Summary: **When Sara Quin is bitten by a spider, thigs start looking up for her espically with a certain Tegan Rain. Quinlove

**Raiting: **T

**Disclaimer: **This is just from my imagination, please Tegan and Sara if you read this don't hate my guts, and no hate this is just a piece of fiction, thank you. I also don't own the picture and I don't own Spiderman.

**A/N: **Thank you to fluffypartofmybrain on Tumblr for letting me do this based on their image of The Amazing Spider-Sara, I owe you big time! Um sorry for any mistakes I don't have a Beta if anyone's interested, please help! Love you all, let me know if you like it but no hate cos it's TnS, you shall be laughed at!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Monday Morning**

**Sara POV**

So here I am, yet again, day one of my senior year in high school. I ran out of my house after saying a quick goodbye to my Aunt before hopping onto my skateboard and skating down to my bus stop. I pulled my phone out and checked my messages, two off Emy asking if I was in today to which I obviously replied with a yes. The bus finally arrived and I quickly climbed on, smiling at the driver as I passed by. All the seats were taken, all but one, the one next to Tegan Rain.

"Um, h... hi, uh can I um can I uh sit here, p...p... please?" I managed to stutter out, god she made me nervous. I'd been in love with Tegan for years and I could feel my face heat up and that made me blush even more.

"Sure," she scooted over and made more room for me as I slid into the place next to her, trying to control my heart and breathing. "So, Sara have a nice summer?"

"Huh, oh err yeah it was good actually, bit boring towards the end but you know," I gave myself a mental round of applause for not messing that up, too much.

"Really, mine was awful!" Her voice was like a drug to me, I waited all summer just to hear it.

"Oh really, why?" I was proud of myself my self confidence was coming back and I didn't feel like such a dork.

"Ugh, just stuff," she looked over to me and smirked, "you know, you're cute when you're nervous."

"Oh... I uh... what... I..." My face was redder than a tomato and I felt like I wanted to crawl in a whole and die.

"See, you're cute," she said touching my face with the back of her hand, god her skin was soft and just that small amount of contact was driving me wild.

"Uh, I um."

"Hey, Quin, fuck off you're in my seat." Ah, yay the school bully had arrived, and insert massive dose of homophobia as well and you can just imagine the fun and games I had with him, especially since I came out.

"I think you'll find _Meredith_ that Sara was sat here before you, so therefore it is not, in fact your seat."

"What did you just call me?"

"Meredith, that is your name isn't it," This new side of Tegan was unexpected but it just made me fall for her harder.

"Watch your mouth Rain, or I'll have to fill it to shut you up." He grabbed his groin and it made me feel sick.

"Leave her alone Jones," I stood up even in the moving bus, squaring up to him and sending him a glare that would have even the bravest man running.

"Fine, dyke!" He pushed my shoulder and I stumbled back but caught myself before I fell before he walked to the back kicking one of the younger kids out of their seat and flopping down in it himself.

I sat down next to Tegan again, rubbing my shoulder slightly at the pain there.

"Oh my god Sare, are you alright?" She said laying a hand on my arm sending shocks up it.

"Fine, are you okay? He sa..." Tegan placed a small kiss on my cheek that made my breath get stuck in my throat and my heart beat so hard it felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Thank you," all I could do was nod dumbly as my mouth hung open and my eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. I reached up to my cheek where she kissed it mere seconds ago and I swear I could still feel her lips on me.

The bus came to a stop outside of school and we all piled off, "I'll see you later, yeah?" I nodded again smiling slightly at her.

"Cool, uh see ya later!" She called over her shoulder, making her way to Lindsay.

I walked over to the main entrance, tripping over my own feet every now and again. When I reached my locker Emy was already there waiting for me. "Morning Sunshine, what hath got thou in sucheth a goodeth mood for thou to haveth such a shit eating grin on thou's face?"

I chuckled at her antics, but that was Emy, always messing about, making me smile even when I didn't want to. "Oh nothing just a certain most hottest thing to ever walk the planet called me cute and kissed my cheek is all."

"No frigging way! I want mother fucking details and I want them now!"

"Oh my dear padawan when will you learn, a lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Well it's a good job you're not a lady so spill."

"Sorry Emy, you should know by now, I don't do that."

I left her pouting in the corridor and made my way to the first lesson of the day, my favourite of all time: History. Not only did I love the subject but Tegan was sat in front of me so I could stare at her ass all lesson, and I know that that sounds weird but oh god did that girl have a nice ass.

I pulled open the door and took my seat, waiting for the bell to go. I pulled out my books and the book I was reading at this moment in time _Fried Green Tomatoes At The Whistle Stop Cafe, _a present from my Aunt because she knew how I love to read, and she said that it was one of the best books ever so I couldn't resist. I looked up when someone called my name to see Tegan grinning at me before taking her seat.

"Oh hey Tee," I said, trying to act cool when I felt like I would burst into a ball of stuttering flames whenever I was around her.

"That's a really good book, where you up to?" She asked, gesturing to the book in my hands.

"Idgie's just threatened Ruth's husband"

"Oh, that bit," she smiled and opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by the bell and the teacher walking in right on time, she turned back around and I put my book away before looking to the front, my eyes occasionally drifting down to her backside.

The lesson went by uneventfully, nothing too bad nothing too good. The bell went for break and I stood, having already packed my bag and left the room to go find Emy who would have just had Art.

When I reached our lockers I saw she wasn't there yet so I unpacked my things and put my books in for Music and English. Still no sign of Emy, I shrugged it off, Emy usually got so engrossed by her latest project she'd forget about everything around her and just create.

I pulled my apple out of my pocket and took a bite, sucking as much of the juice out of it that I could, I carried on before I reached my English room and sitting at my desk, munching away happily at my apple. Two minutes before the bell went I binned the core and set my stuff out on the desk waiting for the teacher to arrive.

The door opened and in walked Mr Rowls, a short man who we swore was a perv because he loved to stare at the girls chests.

"Quin?"

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Get out, you've been moved up, go to Miss Edmund's class," I packed up my things quickly before almost running out of that room, that man creeped me out and I didn't belong in that set. I walked down three classrooms and opened the door to Miss Edmund's class room.

"Uh, Miss, I'm supposed to be here," Miss Edmund looked up at me before smiling slightly.

"Ah yes, Sara isn't it?" I nodded my confirmation, "Well would you please take a seat next to Tegan then?" I gulped, Tegan oh Lord how was I going to survive, just the thought of her made me trip up slightly as I walked to where she was sat.

"Why hello Sasa, seems we'll be getting to know eachother better now won't we?"

Oh dear lord she's going to kill me.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay so I'm English and don't know how Canadian schools work, so I'm sorry for mistakes, now you see why I need a Beta right? Hope you liked it!

Scout.


	2. Bitten

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviews and favourites just because of that I'm giving you this, I don't know if it's any good, but because I break up for Christmas and stuff on Wednesday, I shall endeavour to post chapters regularly! Please keep reviewing and stuff because you all make me happy and in a writing mood and all, so yeah!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bitten**

**Sara POV**

Here it was the school trip. Emy and I wandered around looking at the various techies doing there bits and bobs, trying to look interested in the boring tour guide that was showing us around and obviously didn't want to be here.

"... and that's all I have to say about that, so any questions? No? Good, well have fun look around, try not to touch and report any and all incidents, thanks." He said and walked off to wherever it is he needed to go.

"Well this is fun, loving every minute of it!" Emy said sarcastically beside me.

Something caught my eye over in the corner, I pushed my glasses up and walked over to the case that read _0034 Spiders 33278 Quantity: 4 _four? That can't be right there was only three there, oh well. I walked back over to Emy but stopped when I felt a sharp prick to my neck.

"Ow," I breathed out, slapping the spot that hurt, pulling my hand back I saw the remains of a squished spider. Before I had chance to tell anyone about it the teacher told us all to go outside and get back on the bus to go. I shrugged off the spider bite and did as I was told, piling on with everyone else ready to go home.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Tegan asked sweetly, and I could only nod dumbly at her.

"Thanks that was fun wasn't it?" Emy looked at me oddly as we always sat together on rides to and from school trips before she looked at Tegan and grinned at me knowingly, she was the only one who knew about my crush.

"Uh, yeah it was it was good. I loved the part where it ended!"

Tegan laughed slightly and bumped her shoulder with mine sending fire from that spot through my whole body.

"Yeah, it was kinda grim."

She was looking right into my eyes and I felt my breath catch in my throat and couldn't bring myself to remember how to breathe. She was so beautiful and her chocolate eyes with golden flecks in them were drawing me in, I felt like I was drowning in her, I was putty in her hands and I couldn't stop myself falling right into her grasp.

Tegan broke eye contact with me and I remembered to breathe again. That girl was going to kill me one day, and if I'm honest, I couldn't think of a better way to die. The bus pulled outside our stop and we stood up and picked our bags, I winced slightly at the pain in my neck. "Well, I'll uh, see you later, yeah?" I said as she walked to the house next to mine.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Sara." I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue, she was my drug and I was addicted. I stumbled off the bus and hissed as the pain in my neck intensified, I clamped my hand on the bite and felt a large bump.

I tried my best to get home as fast as possible, fumbling with my key as I reached the door. I faintly remember my aunt asking if I was okay before I practically fell up the stairs and into the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach. I groaned and stumbled out of the bathroom, falling through my door. The last thing I remember is collapsing on my bed before I let the dark envelope me.

* * *

**Emy POV**

"Dad, where are you going, what are you doing?" I screamed at him, he just looked me up and down before slamming the front door and leaving. Ever since he got that job on whatever classified research he was working on he was always gone. Always at his lab, did he not care for me anymore, was I not a good enough daughter; did he really hate me for being gay? My brain told me he was an asshole and I shouldn't let him get to me like this, but my heart screamed for the love, care and attention that I deserved.

I scowled at where he once stood, fine, if he didn't want me, then I didn't want him. I stomped out of the hall and to my room, who cares about that fuck anyway; mum obviously didn't since she left him. I wish I could do that, just spread my wings and fly, I wonder if Sara would join me, but I knew in my heart that she wouldn't: she's in love with Tegan.

Sometimes, well most of the time I hated Tegan, hated that she had Sara's love and I didn't. What did Tegan do to deserve Sara; she had no right to steel Sara from me! Sara should be mine, I was her best friend, I loved her, I devoted every waking fucking moment thinking about her, it was Sara that plagued my dreams! Tegan Rain had no right to Sara, Sara should love me, not her and yet that wasn't how it was meant to be. Sara loved Tegan, always had and always will, all I could do for the past years was watch Sara fall more and more in love with a girl who was probably straight, especially with all those boys that ask her out, and sure she never says yes, but come on she _has_ to be straight right?

With a frustrated growl I fell into my bed and let sleep overtake me.

When I woke up I found dad on the floor of his study, that was when I knew his shit had gone too far.

* * *

**Sara POV**

Blinding sunlight bled through my curtains and I scrunched up my face and groaned, it was too early to wake up. I dragged myself out of bed and reached for my glasses I put them on and my vision went fuzzy. I walked over to the mirror to see what the hell was wrong with me and stopped in shock when I saw my body. I was toned, and I mean toned! My muscles were just the right size and I had a slight six pack that was just enough to look both sexy and intimidating, I looked good, but I had no fucking clue how that happened.

I threw my glasses on my bed as apparently I didn't need them anymore when I remembered the spider. I was bitten by a spider, god knows what that thing did to me. I raked my brains for information when I remembered that they combined spider species to make super spiders, had one of them bitten me? And if it did, it surly couldn't have blended with my DNA right? Right?

Oh god it must have done, but no, that's impossible! I looked at my neck to see the mark completely gone, the fuck, that thing was huge last night! This was too much to handle so I quickly stripped off my sports bra and pants I had on from last night and changed into some clean clothes, but the whole time I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me.

* * *

**Tegan POV**

I woke early after having a rather vivid dream of Sara and I alone, in my room, with no clothes on. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of the gorgeous girl and quickly showered and changed. I looked through my window and did a double take when I saw Sara in nothing but a sports bra and her pants from yesterday. Damn that girl had a nice body, I couldn't help my mind wandering to the things I would do to that body when I got my hands on it. I was ripped from my thoughts as she started stripping off, I told myself I should look away, and I only did when her pants came off and she was just in her underwear, I'd seen enough to get me turned on enough for a lifetime.

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to the bus stop. Oh god this was going to be a long hard day, especially since I now know what's under those clothes.


	3. Discovery

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long guys, I've been soooooo busy! Anyhoo special thanks go to my Beta Reader ragingscooter from , you all have no idea how much they have helped me; this fic would be shite without them being there! Anyhoo without further ado here's the next instalment!

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

**Sara POV**

I missed the bus, again. I let out a defeated sigh before hopping on my board and skating as fast as I could to school before the bell went. I dodged and swerved both traffic and pedestrians alike but I had never had reflexes this fast, ever. Whatever that spider had done to my body had done something to my brain as well, I was noticing things that I'd never had before like the flap of a fly's wings as it sped past my face, I felt the wind in my short hair more than ever before and it felt oddly freeing. Somehow I managed to get to school before even the bus did, I never realised that you could go that fast on a skateboard without being knocked off or something, but I guess I was wrong.

The heat of September hit me though once I no longer had the refreshing wind from the high speeds I was travelling at so I pulled my jumper over my head and stuffed it into my school bag. There were only a few students in from what I could tell so I made use of the almost empty corridors and skated down to my locker just for the fun of it.

When I reached my locker I kicked it up and shoved it inside before I yanked out my History books.

"Hey good looking, what you got cooking how's about cooking something up for meeeee!" Emy sang to me with her best Hank Williams impression.

"Hey Em, how you doin'?" I asked turning to Emy with an amused smile on my face.

"Oh not too shabby, can't complain how are you Lover Gurrl!"

I chuckled at Emy again, I loved that girl, she was my best friend ever and I couldn't imagine my life without her there to cheer me up. "I'm good, in fact I feel amazing!"

"Wow, did you finally have sex with Tegan?"

"What with me?" _Oh god, please tell me that Tegan didn't just hear that! _

"Oh nothing much just wondering if you two have had sex yet?"

"Emy!" I screamed at her in horror, my face burning bright red.

"Only in my dreams!" Tegan winked at me before walking off to our History classroom.

"Oh Jesus, why the fuck did you just do that? Are you trying to fucking kill me?" I almost screamed at my best friend.

"Sare, shut up a minute, and think! Did you not just hear what she said?" I looked at Emy confused, shaking my head, "She said in her dreams! As in she's been having sexy dreams about you!" My eyes bulged out wide as I looked at Emy in shock as I realised what she said was true.

"Oh my god you're so right she did! Do you think she likes me, what if she likes me? Should I ask her out? Oh god but what if she was just joking? Was she joking? Oh god I hope not, maybe she does like me? Is she gay? Or is she bi? But what if she's straight?"

"Sara! Calm the fuck down!" Emy said shaking my shoulders violently, "Now bugger off to History before you're late you tit!"

I laughed and stumbled off to History. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so I took my place behind Tegan, sinking into my chair. Even the back of her head was gorgeous.

The teacher walked in and scribbled notes on the board for us to copy down, but I wasn't paying any attention to her, I was too busy ogling the back of Tegan's head, God I sounded like a creep.

Ugh why did I love her so much? Since day one I was in love with her; was it her kind soul, her warm smile, her soft voice, her gentle touch? Or maybe the things most people didn't know about her, her smarts, her amazing taste in music, her cheeky prankster side? I loved it all, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I couldn't, Tegan Rain was my everything, the reason I smiled at random points during the week, the reason I faced the bullies, I did it all for her.

But that wasn't the worst part, not at all: the worst part was that it was unrequited. I loved her with all my heart and soul; she was my one and only my true love. She put me through heaven and hell, she made me feel like I was on Cloud Nine and then dragged me through the dirt as I kept realising that no matter how much I love her she will never love me too, no matter how nice or sweet she was to me it would never be the way I wanted her to be.

"Right okay class, homework is page twenty-seven exercises three and five. See you next lesson guys!"

I packed away my things and rushed out of the room; I quickly picked up my guitar from the instrument cupboard and went up the stairs to the top floor. I followed the rush of pupils to the classroom.

Music was all I had in life, my parents were dead, killed in a plane crash. My father Bruce was a biologist whose work was so important he had to go and die for it; my mother Sonia was a child psychologist. My Aunt and Uncle tried to raise me like they would their own kids, if they had any that is, but it wasn't the same. For starters they were too old to really understand anything going on in my life, for instance when I told them I was a lesbian they stopped talking to me for a week and dragged me to the priest to see if he could 'cure' me. They're still not over that fact yet. And I guess the last thing is that they're just not my parents, no matter how hard they try, and they really do, it's just not the same.

**Tegan POV**

I could feel her eyes on me all lesson, I wanted nothing more than to jump over her desk and ravish her right then and there but I carried on, not paying attention to a single word my teacher was saying too busy thinking about the things I would do to Sara if I could.

The teacher told us what our homework was and the bell rang, I slowly packed my bag and looked up in time to see Sara rush out, those jeans were really tight on her, and I was really enjoying the view.

"Hey Teegs, music next right?" Lindsey said from behind me.

"Uh yeah, I think so; I gotta go grab my guitar so I'll see you there, yeah?"

"Yeah sure I'll save you a seat!"

I rushed off to the instrument cupboard and picked up my beat up old Gibson with a smile, I loved the feeling of my guitar in my hands. It always felt so right to hold it; it made me feel at peace. It would sound stupid but there was a good reason behind it. My mother left when I was three and dad refuses to talk about her, my father Steven was the worst father I could ask for. All he did was pay the bills and for his beer. The rest I paid for, I played at cafes and bars downtown, it was fun and I loved every second, music was my escape from the world and my guitar was my link to it.

"Miss Rain, nice of you to finally join us!" Miss Shepherd commented sarcastically as I walked in.

"Sorry _Miss,_" I said, stressing the Miss as at the age of fifty-eight she was still single, probably because she was a bitch.

"Yes well sit down! And that's a formal warning!" A formal warning? Oh how was I ever to going to recover from that? A formal warning was nothing, it did nothing and wasn't important at all, in anyway shape or form. _How pathetic! _

I skimmed my eyes over the class, Lindsey didn't actually save me a seat and was sitting next to her boyfriend Jones, or as I like to call him Meredith. I hated him, he was the school bully and loved to pick on the gays especially, and I hated him for it. No one knew I was gay, not even Lindsey knew as I was too scared to come out, I didn't want to face people like Jones. I looked over to Sara and noticed no one was next to her so I walked over and quickly sat down.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?"

"Uh, I err no... I don't mind." I chuckled at her, she was always so nervous around me and it was the cutest thing ever, I still can't believe she hasn't caught on yet. I'd been flirting with Sara for two years now and she hasn't done anything about it yet, so I was going to have to ask her out instead.

People started playing their instruments around us so I used the noise as cover. "Sara would you like to g..."

"Miss Rain once you're done would you carry on working instead of chatting to Miss Quin!"

"Sorry Miss Shepherd I'll try to control myself," That woman infuriated me; if it wasn't for my love of music she would put me off the lessons.

Hey ho, I'll ask her later.

**Sara POV**

After this morning on my board I decided to take a slight detour on my way home so I stopped off at an alleyway where not even druggies went.

"Okay, so I'm stronger, my reflexes are better, and this body so much better! Senses enhanced and super sticky hands." I said remembering how my hands got stuck to the sink in the bathroom. Placing my hands on the brick wall I started to pull myself up, I was climbing the wall with barley any effort at all. I reached the roof and walked to the edge and wow that was high! Yeah I'm not going to attempt that jump. I quickly climbed back down the wall, picked up my bag and skated home as fast as possible.


	4. Born

**Chapter 4: Born**

**Tegan POV**

"Get up you worthless piece of nothing!" Great, just what I needed first thing on a Thursday morning.

"I'm up already!" I yelled back at him, I hate that man. Yes, he may be my father but he doesn't deserve to call himself that, sperm donor maybe but not father. I hated him, passionately, like I really hated him.

I stumbled down the stairs and ate breakfast quickly wanting to stay away from him as much as humanly possible.

After eating I ran back upstairs, showered, changed and sprinted out of my house, I had to get out of that place.

"Hey Tegan, wait up!" I grinned and turned around to see Sara running to catch up to me.

"Hey Sare, you okay?"

"Uh oh yeah, I'm just fine, boy it's hot out here!"

Yeah it was hot, in fact hot was an understatement it was 38oC out and it felt like I was taking a bath with Satan. Sara took her jacket off and I felt my breath catch in my throat, she was wearing an old Smashing Pumpkins tee but she'd ripped the sleeves off thus showing me her muscles perfectly.

"Earth to Tegan, Tegan you okay?"

I blinked back to reality and was about to answer her when I tripped over my own feet and fell, hard and fast. Just as my face was about to smash into the pavement I felt a strong pair of arms catch me.

"Whoa, are you okay?" She asked, pulling me up and giving me a worried look.

"Uh yeah, fine just fine." I answered but I was more than a little distracted because oh God she was driving me crazy. Her arms were still around me and it felt too good to be true, I never wanted to leave them.

"You sure, you almost had a make-out session with the ground?"

"Well it looked kinda lonely down there so I thought I'd do something nice for it for a change."

Sara chuckled, sending funny little feelings through my body and she continued walking to the bus stop and I stumbled behind her, cringing at myself for acting like a love sick fool.

"So what's new?" I asked her trying not to act as stupid as I felt.

"Nothing! What makes you think that, I'm fine!"

That was weird, why did Sara just get defensive like that?

"Sare?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You're acting strange."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, I'm fine," I dropped the subject, getting that she didn't want to talk about it, but something was up. Nobody uses the word fine three times and really means it.

We arrived at the bus stop and stood in a comfortable silence. The bus finally arrived and we took our seats. I looked over at Sara and caught her staring at me, she smiled awkwardly at me and blushed before shifting her gaze to her lap.

Whilst she was being shy I decided to look at her, and I mean really look at her. She was so beautiful and no matter how much I tried to find something that wasn't perfect about her, the more perfect she was.

"Hey there nice tits!" I felt Sara stiffen beside me as I looked over at Meredith.

"What do you want Jones?" Sara spat from her seat next to me.

"I wasn't talking to you dyke, I was talking to her! How dare filth like you talk to me when I am superior to you in every way!" He turned over to me sending me a disgusted look, "And as for you, I am disappointed in you, Lindsey said you were okay, but now I see that she must be wrong; talking to her kind!"

Rage filled my veins and I clenched and unclenched my jaw.

"Her kind? What exactly is that? A nice person perhaps, but I forgot, you don't know what that is do you?"

"Why you little..." he swung at me and I saw his fist coming closer to my face, I squeezed my eyes shut tight and waited for the blow that never came, I opened my eyes to find that Sara had caught his fist.

"Don't you dare hit her!" She stood and pushed down on his arm and made him fall to his knees, screaming in pain.

"Let go of me Quin!" She pushed down further and I finally shook the shock from my mind and willed my body to move, I reached for Sara and grabbed her arm.

"Sara, let him go, he's not worth it," she turned her head to look at me, her eyes softening.

"Get out of my sight Jones," and just like nothing had happened she let him go, pushed him away and sat down next to me, moving her gaze back to her lap.

**Emy POV**

My alarm rudely woke me up earlier than normal today; I wanted to catch my father before he left for work today. I took my time in the shower but quickly changed and ran downstairs as he was finishing his morning coffee.

"Hello Emily, why are you up so early?" His cold tone made me feel sick; he was going to pretend it never happened? That he never passed out on the floor? That he left me alone? That since mum left he has stopped being the tiny bit of a father he once was to me?

"Dad, we need to talk, please," he looked at me in disgust, the same look he used to give my mum.

"Not now Emily, I have to go to work. My project is far more important than what you have to say. I would tell you about it but it is more complex than what your tiny brain can comprehend. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talk to you." he placed his empty coffee mug on the counter and left, slamming the front door shut behind him.

He wasn't always like this, there was once a time when I actually had a father who cared. I remember when he would kiss mum on the cheek and lift me up into a big bear hug before going to work. On the way home he would get a movie and a pizza on a Friday night and we'd all watch it together and when it was time for bed he'd sneak into my room to tell me a story, but that had all changed.

Things changed when he received a new project to work on. He said it was important and that every project he worked on in the past paled in comparison. He started coming home late and leaving early. I never saw him. Mum and him argued more and he ignored me, pretended like I wasn't there.

Just before mum left he had hit her, he'd come home really late again, I was fourteen at the time, struggling with being gay and not knowing how to tell my parents, especially now they were like this. Their argument woke me up, I looked at the time and it was two a.m., so I snuck downstairs and looked to see what was happening.

Dad had his hands on my mum's arms; he was gripping them so tightly that his knuckles were white. They were arguing about me, how he was never there for me anymore, she told him that he had changed that he was no longer the man she loved that she was leaving and taking me with her. That's when he hit her, over and over again, until she was just a sobbing bloody body on the floor. I ran upstairs and hid under my covers, that was the last time I ever saw mum, but I'm working on finding her, she has to be out there somewhere.

I snapped out of my memories by my phone ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket. The caller ID telling me it was Stacey.

"Hey Stace!"

"Hi Emy, you want a ride? I'm passing by your place in like a minute."

"Yeah, sure that would be great."

I hung up and smiled slightly, Stacey was a friend of mine from the dark side of the park as people called it. At the local park there's a group of forgotten public toilets where all the druggies hung out, I met Stacey there. I needed some weed to get Sara out of my head. Stacey let me try cocaine and later on heroin. It worked, I got her out of my head and made a friend in the process. I told her about Sara and from there we sometimes stalked her, it sounds weird but we were both in love with her; even if Stacey had never met Sara before. We just liked to watch her doing stuff, like sleep or shower, small things like that. One time we broke into her house and stole some of her underwear, no big deal right?

I heard a horn beep outside so I grabbed my backpack and headed out into Stacey's car.

"Hey Stranger!" That's how she always greeted me, it was just how she was.

"Hey Stace."

"Guess what! I got some new footage of Sara dancing in her underwear, but something weird has happened."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's great, but she's like really toned though, like overnight her muscles just grew, she has got a six pack and everything. She looks so fucking hot, but I just can't understand how a change like that can happen so fast."

"Are you sure it was overnight? She might have been doing it gradually."

"Nah, I watched her a few days ago and she barely had a muscle on her and when I visited last night there she was, showing off her stuff like that!"

I was so confused, if Sara was going to get a body like Stacey had described then why wouldn't she tell me? I was her best friend, we tell each other things. If it did just happen then, well that's just impossible, Sara couldn't just change like that in such a short space of time. And besides that why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend!

"Right well it don't matter now, we're at school. Has the bus arrived yet?"

I looked around and saw that there was barely any students around and by my count the bus should be here in five minutes.

"Nah, not yet give it a couple of minutes."

"Can I come 'round tonight?" Sometimes Stacey would come to my house, do some drugs and then we'd fuck, both of us calling out Sara's name. We took no offense what so ever, it's just how we were. We didn't love each other and we knew that, we were just company. If we couldn't have Sara, we could have each other and pretend it was her.

"Yeah sure, dad's working late again so I should be okay to have you over."

"There it is!" She said as the school bus pulled up. Kids poured out and finally Sara came out, she walked a little bit before turning around and talking to Tegan, the both laughed before Tegan kissed her cheek and ran off to join Lindsey, leaving Sara looking on at her, her mouth open smiling slightly, her fingers touching the spot Tegan just kissed.

"What the fuck was that?" Stacey yelled.

"I don't have a clue, Sara says she's in love with Tegan and recently those two have been getting real friendly."

Stacey frowned and clenched her jaw, "Get out, I'll pick you up after school. I'll sort out Tegan, don't you worry."

"Are you gonna hurt her?"

Stacey gave me a look and I knew she would, but if it got Tegan out of the picture then I was happy.

I climbed out of her car and walked over to the now grinning Sara as Stacey sped away.

**Sara POV**

I arrived home and dropped my bag onto the floor before I fell face first on my bed.

Okay so I was different, stronger, faster and I could stick to stuff. A spider bit me, so why couldn't I make web like one?

I pushed myself up and stumbled over to my laptop and looked for some kind of material I could use for web. Maybe if I didn't have it naturally I could make it myself.

Storcorp had the stuff I needed, I knew they would, Emy always told me her father's company made things like that. I ordered more than enough for two web shooters.

So now I had my new abilities, and some spider-web coming, what should I do with myself? I could be a real life superhero. Imagine me, a real life superhero.

Okay so I can help people, but like any superhero I would need to have a costume. Wouldn't want bad guys and cops to know who I am.

I ordered some suitable material after I'd made some sketches of what I wanted to make and shut my laptop down. There was yelling coming from Tegan's house again, if only I could help her somehow.

A bottle smashed and I heard a door slam. I ran downstairs taking two steps at a time and out of the back door. Tegan was stood with her back to me looking up at the inky black sky.

"Don't you wish there was stars on night like this?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I wish there was someone out there who would help people, someone who could do something, I mean really do something."

That was it, my mind had been made for sure now. In that moment Spider-Girl was born. "There is."


End file.
